


夜神月*eiji（12）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 夜神月*eiji [3]
Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	夜神月*eiji（12）

“啊啊啊。”房间里，椎名高宏发疯一样折腾着eiji。  
eiji被红色的绸布反绑着按在床上，屁股翘起，长枪在后穴出出进进，嘴里塞着口塞，呜咽着求饶。  
这几天以来，除了被强迫着吃东西，其余的大部分时候，都被强压在床上做那事。  
椎名高宏也不知道从哪里搞来一本书，照着那本书上的姿势不知疲倦的折腾自己，每次都要把自己弄得昏过去才罢休。  
“真是舒服。”椎名高宏用力的顶撞着eiji的敏感点。  
自从按照书上教的方法弄了eiji一次后，椎名高宏像是尝到了甜头，原来男人的叫声还会这样绵软勾人。  
他突然将eiji翻了个身，用力冲撞着。  
“我是不是打扰你们了？”阴沉而熟悉的声音突然响起。  
Eiji失神的偏过头，看到了此刻最不想见的人。  
“啧。”夜神月冷笑着靠在房间门口，鄙夷的盯着面前的两人。  
椎名瞟了他一眼，仍旧继续着自己的动作。  
“啊啊~”身下的花心被顶弄着，eiji一直看着夜神月，无意识的发出呻吟。  
光是被夜神月看着，身体就更为瘫软。  
椎名盯着eiji，他身体的变化自然逃不过自己的眼睛，变态的笑了起来，加快下体的速度冲刺。  
“恩恩，啊啊。”夜神月冰冷的目光对上eiji涣散的眼神，这副在其他男人身下承欢的媚态，却让夜神月不怒反笑。  
好一会儿，椎名一声低吼，在eiji身上发泄出来，才缓缓站起身，随手拿过衣物披在自己身上，肆无忌惮的看着夜神月。  
夜神月冷笑，对上椎名高宏的眼神。  
“居然不怕我？”椎名高宏笑意盈盈，“你也很漂亮，虽然不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“警察一会儿就来了。”夜神月笑笑的看看表。  
“是吗？”椎名高宏不怒反笑，一把扑了过去，尖刀抵着夜神月的脸，“那我就先杀了你。”  
“你杀得了我吗？”夜神月冷笑。  
“试试就知道了，”椎名高宏陡然发狠，抬手就往夜神月胸口刺去。  
后藤刑事不知从哪里突然出现，一个旋身打掉了椎名高宏手里的刀。  
“居然来得这么快也。”椎名高宏咬牙切齿，居然笑着往房间外跑去，蹭蹭蹭的上楼。  
“警察待会儿就来，你们先离开。”后藤刑事快速的嘱咐了一句，拿着枪往外追去。  
屋里，只剩下eiji和夜神月。  
“滋味好吗？”夜神月笑笑的坐在一旁，肆意打量着eiji被绑起来的身体，手顺着锁骨摸了上去。  
没来由的，一阵怒气升腾而起。  
他用力的掐住eiji的脖子，手上收紧。  
“唔。”eiji眼中的泪珠摇摇欲坠，可怜兮兮的看着夜神月讨饶。  
“你也是聪明，留了点线索在酒吧老板那里，否则，我看到的可能就是你的尸体了。”夜神月冷言，松开了手，顺手解下eiji嘴里的口塞。  
“呼呼。”eiji长出几口气，眼圈红红的扁着嘴。  
“以为自己无所不能吗？”夜神月抬手在eiji屁股重重的打了一巴掌，“你这种人说起来，就是两头不靠，要是手上没有够硬的牌，迟早被人扔掉。”  
Eiji垂下眼，扯出一个难看的笑容：“月君说的，我明白了。”  
夜神月突然俯下身，异常温柔的在他耳边轻声说：“我已经给你报仇了。”  
“恩？”eiji不明所以的抬眼。  
夜神月不答话，笑笑的解开红绳，拿过旁边的衣服给他套上。  
“出去再说。”夜神月温柔的在eiji嘴角亲了亲，将他打横抱起来走下楼。  
楼下来了很多警察，不远处的地上趴着一个人，eiji看不太真切，只被夜神月一直抱着送到救护车上。


End file.
